Dat Man Of Mine
by Anniebear91
Summary: Song Fic, based on a song from ShowBoat. JXK. Nothing major. Just kissing. R&R.


That Man Of Mine.

**Seto, **Joey, _Song words. (_I dont own Yugioh, this song or the play 'showboat'. i sont own any charecter etc,)

_Oh listen sister,_

"Serenity!" Joey shouted, and respectfully his younger sibling turned around, "I gotta tell you something!" He smiled, and Serenity looked at him worried,

_  
I love my mister man,_

"Am in love!" Serenity paused and looked up at her brother…she was shocked.

"Oh" she whispered, "Who with?"

"Kaiba!..." Joey beamed, and Serenity looked at him. She knew her brother was gay, but Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. "Joey, why?"

_  
And I can't tell you' why_

"Serenity, please understand me, I don't know why, I just do" Serenity smiled nervously…Kaiba?! Of all people!

_  
Dere ain't no reason_

"Why do you like him, Joey?" Serenity looked up, hoping for an answer.

"I just do, his handsome, an sweet an…"

"Kaiba isn't sweet Joey!"

"He is ta me! His a really nice guy, Serenity!"

_  
Why I should love dat man, _

"I just, love him. An He loves me" Joey smiled and kissed his sister's cheek and walked out.

_"It mus' be sumtin dat de angels done plan._

"Hey Puppy" Kaiba smiled and embraced Joey. Joey smiled and softly kissed him. "How did it go?"

"Ok" Joey smiled "Better than expected." Kaiba opened the limo door and they both climbed inside.

_Fish got to swim, birds got to fly,  
I got to love one man till I die._

Joey cuddled up to Kaiba, and took it the scent, cinnamon. He'd never loved anyone so much and promised himself he never would love someone as much. Kaiba was his. And he was content with that.

_  
Can't help lovin' dat man of mine._

Pulling up to the mansion, they both climbed out, Kaiba took Joey's hand and gracefully led him inside. Kissing the blonde once more, Joey broke off and sighed and gazed into azure eyes that he could swim in. He felt himself go weak at the knees. He loved Kaiba.

_  
Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow,_

**Kaiba glared from his computer, at his puppy who was sat on the bed, playing with his hair. He knew the mutt wasn't very clever, but he'd loved him since the 5th grade. Kaiba leant over and gently whispered **

"**I love you puppy." Joey smiled and caressed his lovers face, then he suddenly slapped him gently after a sudden realization hit him-Seto had called him a dog! "Slow there babe?" Joey smiled and leaned in to kiss Kaiba once again.**

_  
Tell me I'm crazy, (maybe I know)._

**Mokuba had asked Seto countless times why he liked Joey and insisted he was mad. He could have any man he wanted, someone rich, someone smart, but no. He loved Joey.**

_  
Can't help lovin' dat man of mine.  
_

**And always would.**

_  
When he goes away,  
Dat's a rainy day, _

Seto kissed Joey goodbye, and with luggage in hand, left for America. It was late November and the rain hit hard against the walls, tears cascaded down Joey's cheeks, he wanted Seto to stay so badly and though Seto couldn't stay, Joey knew he couldn't go.

_  
And when he comes back dat day is fine,  
De sun will shine!_

Kaiba came back 10 days later, A weeping Joey was pulled into his arms. How he had missed him! Long flights, boring meetings, he would had rather stay home with his puppy. Joey felt warm, he wasn't alone anymore, and he could finally spend time with his boyfriend.

_  
He kin come home as late as can be,  
Home without him ain't no home to me, _

The next week Kaiba came home at 1am, Joey was laid on the sofa half asleep.

"What have I told you about waiting up for me?"

"Sorry, I don't like going anywhere without you. This house feels empty and lifeless without you." Kaiba laughed at Joey's defence and took his puppy upstairs.

_  
Can't help lovin' dat man of mine. _

Joey smiled. Kaiba smiled and the crawled into bed.

De chimney's smokin'  
De roof is leakin' in,

For the first time, Kaiba visited Joey's apartment. It was a mess. It looked like no one had lived there for years, even though he knew the only reason the fire was on is because of the elder Wheeler. Joey looked around sadly, knowing his dad had gone out drinking again

"Seto, I have ta get him outta here before he gets thrown out."

_  
But he don't seem to care._

Seto looked at Joey, his eyes cold. Writing a check for 1 million dollars, he explained to Joey that this money should cover all bills.

"He won't be able to look after himself Seto."

"I'll have someone watch him. Just in case" It was nice of Seto, and to Joey, 1 million was a lot of money, but Kaiba didn't care. So Joey just smiled and squeezed Kaiba.

"Thanks."

_  
Dere ain't no reason why I should love dat man._

**Kaiba looked once again around the apartment, it was dirty, and to think Joey came fro, here was more than a disturbing thought, he could have easily asked out Duke, someone with money, with class. But no, he loved Joey, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the chocolate eyes or the sun stricken hair. Whatever it was, it had taken Kaiba's affections. **

And why do you love that man?

"**Why do you love him Seto?" Mokuba asked for the millionth time that night. Kaiba snapped out of his trance and smiled at the younger Kaiba.**

It mus' be sumtin' dat de angels done plan.

"**I don't know Mokuba. But it's special. It means a lot." At that point Joey came down and smiled. Kaiba kissed him gently as usual, they embraced each other for a while…**

Dat man of mine.

"**I love you." They both whispered. **


End file.
